


The Fibbie Filksong

by SusanMM



Category: Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, Princess Bride (1987), Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye, Without a Trace
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Filk, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wee bit of fluff: silly and plotless. A filk song  to the tune of "B-I-N-G-O Was His Name-O". Sue Thomas, F B Eye, Numb3rs, Without a Trace, Criminal Minds, Princess Bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fibbie Filksong

I believe this is what you 'netfic folks call "Crack". It was originally published as filler in Neon RainBow Press' fanzine Compadres. Sorry, I don't remember which issue of Compadres. I envision this as a duet, Voice A in ordinary type, Voice B in italics; any words inside [parentheses](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6105927/1/The-Fibbie-Filksong) as whispered conversation, the words not in parentheses as the song itself. Just a bit of silliness. Like all good filk songs, it should be song in the traditional key of Off.

 

**The Fibbie Filksong: A Duet**

_Sue Thomas, FBEye/Numb3rs/Without a Trace/Criminal Minds/The Princess Bride_

by Susan M. M.

to be sung to the tune of "Bingo Was His Name-o"

/~*~*~*

There was a Fibbie had a dog,

And Thomas was her name-o.

T-H-O-M-S, T-H-O-M-S, T-H-O-M-S,

And Thomas was her name-o.

/~*~*~*

 _{_ _Er, that's misspelled.}_

(Yes, I know, but if I spell it right it doesn't scan.)

_{Oh. Okay.}_

/~*~*~*

There was a Fibbie had a bro,

And Charlie was his name-o.

E-P-P-E-S, E-P-P-E-S, E-P-PE-S,

And Charlie was his name-o.

/~*~*~*

 _{_ _Wait, you can't sing his first name and spell his last name.}_

(A foolish consistency is the hobgoblin of little minds.)

/~*~*~*

There was a Fibbie [found lost](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6105927/1/The-Fibbie-Filksong) folks,

And Danny was his name-o.

D-A-N-N-Y, D-A-

/~*~*~*

_{Why Taylor? Why not Fitzgerald?}_

(Because Martin doesn't scan, and neither does Fitzgerald. Now may I finish the verse?)

_{All right.}_

/~*~*~*

D-A-N-N-Y, D-A-N-N-Y, D-A-N-N-Y,

And Danny was his name-o.

/~*~*~*

There was a Fibbie profiled creeps,

And Gideon was his name-o.

I-N-I-G-O, I-N-I-G-O, I-N-I-G-O,

My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die!

_{Now you're just being silly.}_


End file.
